My Resurrection
by SummerLove-199
Summary: Charlie has been in protection ever since she fell at the hands of Jake, she swore she would never return but when her friend falls sick she has to and finds that her life is still waiting at Summer Bay. Even if it has changed a bit, he will always be willing to return.
1. Chapter One

**This story is basically about Brax & Charlie reuniting. Changed a few things, for starters Bianca never left and she isn't with Heath. Ricky is with Brax but they aren't pregnant. You may also find that I will portray Ricky to be the nasty jealous type when she isn't really but too be honest she will never be as hot for Brax as Charlie ever was. **

**My Resurrection**

**Chapter One:**

**Charlie P.O.V**

As I stepped out the taxi, my feet hitting the wet pavement below, I just wondered how people were going to take my return. I wasn't entirely sure how the loved ones, friends and colleagues I left behind would react when I stepped back into their lives after 3 & ½ years as if I was someone resurrected from the dead. But to be honest the truth was much simpler than that.

After being shot and after 'dying' I was taken into the protection program for people would needed to be withdrawn from their lives in order to not only keep themselves safe but also the people that live around them. I was a threat to everyone I knew particularly Brax, Ruby and Leah as Jake was hunting me like some wild animal and when he finally got me it was the last straw and I was taken in without any consideration or consent from my side, but what I wanted didn't matter. In order for Summer Bay to be safe I'd have to be taken out of the situation and for a while it worked but Jake ended up returning and well now Casey ended up in the same place everyone thought I was and Brax finally got what he wanted... Jake dead.

I was released once Jake had been pronounced dead but I couldn't go home, I just didn't have the hide. I had put everyone through such pain and misery; I had ruined so many people, but eventually they all forgot and moved on so who was I to return and rip open all those wounds who had only just healed over.

My returning would only cause trouble but once Leah had fallen sick I had to come back. She was my closet friend for so long that I can't even remember. She helped me raise Ruby and without her I would have been lost on so many occasions. So here I find myself running into the hospital pulling a small suitcase that contained my life behind me just to see her, it was irrational for me to just return out of the blue but I guess ripping open wounds would be like peeling a bandaid off, it had to be done fast. So as I paced through the hospital I did see a lot of familiar faces but as I rounded the corner and saw Alf, Ru and Irene they didn't say anything they all sort of stood aside and let me rush through into her room.

She lay still in a hospital bed, in the same room that I was in, he eyes closed and her breathing steady. I sat down beside her in the chair provided and held her hand as I leant my head against the bed finally able to rest after being so exhausted for such a long time. The other slowly walked in and the look on their faces was nothing but surprise, which was expected. And I began to explain.


	2. Chapter Two

**My Resurrection**

**I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to reintroduce Charlie back into Summer Bay. I didn't think it'd make sense for her to just rock up out of the blue so Leah is 'sick' you won't find out about what she is sick with as it isn't important she will recover and everything will be fine so don't focus on Leah being sick I just needed a way for Charlie to come back. I also got a review about me finishing my other stories! I'd love to if I had the time but it's been so long now I'd have to re-read my own stories because I have no idea what I've even done with them lol! I'll get there hopefully next year. I hope. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Charlie P.O.V**

Leah's colour had returned somewhat, probably a co-incidence, but somewhere inside me I believe it was because she knows I am here and that she's dying to wake up just to ask me how on Earth I'm still alive. I laughed a bit about just thinking how astonished she would be, I know she wouldn't be mad Leah would understand.

What I had noticed though, people were walking past Leah's room peering in and gawking at me. People I hadn't even seen before including doctors and nurses. I was actually surprised that the entirety of the bay wasn't standing outside that door right now, it's only a small place so the news would slowly filter out and from there catch like wild fire. However I did discover from my talks with Alf that Coleen had actually left, so it wouldn't spread as fast now. I'd actually appreciated Coleen right now, telling everyone everything so I wouldn't have to. But I'm sure in time people will know.

I don't blame them for being shocked or even disgusted in seeing me. They saw the down fall of my leaving, Ruby ended up behind bars and well Brax he went beyond mad. I followed everything that occurred when I was in 'hiding', people actually have this job were they inform people like me about what was happening to the people in their life once we leave. I nominated Brax and Ruby, the two people I love most in this world. At first I was most worried about Ruby, she was my everything but then Brax started. He was drinking non-stop, started fighting and getting bad head injuries. I loved him so much and at times I'd cry myself to sleep just wanting to go and see him or even call him just to let him know I'm okay and eventually everything would be fine but in the end he figured it out and now he's with Ricky, I know about her to and I'm happy for him. Even though it did hurt, I knew he wouldn't wait. But why would he? I'm meant to be dead...

Something awoke me from my little day dream, I heard someone running down the hallway and for some reason I knew that they were running for me.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"What?" I questioned, Irene standing in front of me shaking almost as she told me the news I just couldn't believe.

"What do you mean?" I struggled to even comprehend the situation.

"She's alive darl, as healthy as an ox." Irene said, clearly shocked.

"Oh my gosh, well I have to go see her. This is crazy, how is this even possible?" I asked, not expecting a response. In a dream state almost, I gathered my things, my phone, wallet and keys before checking again, my head was scattered. I wanted to go see her, but what on earth would I say? When she died I was angry at her. When I learnt of her passing I cried and cried, not only because it was shocking and sad but because my best friend died thinking I hated her, which I did at that point. It took something so terrible for me to wake up and understand.

I drove to the hospital, where I'm hoping she would be. I didn't know where else to find her, where would she go? She had no one. She probably still thinks I hate her, and well she can't go to Ruby and most importantly she wouldn't go to Brax. Don't get me wrong Ruby is important but Brax is something different. All she would want is to be held by the one she loved, the one she shared a bed with, shared a life with for such a short time, but she couldn't he had moved on without her. Even though, I know for a fact, I'd even stake my life on it. If Brax knew this entire time or found out half way through that she was alive he would crawl from the end of the earth and back just to find her, he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't give up on her.

So when I parked at the hospital I was actually surprised to see that his Black ute with the surf racks on the top weren't here. I thought for sure he would have found out, but it's possible he didn't. I was too selfish to give him a call or go drop into Angelo's, I needed to see her now and nothing could wait.

I got out and started slowly walking but as I walked through the doors I found myself running, with the tears flowing down my face. I realised that I'd look very silly if Charlie wasn't here, the nurses would probably admit me for hysterics. But it didn't matter, when I turned into Leah's ward I saw her. She was sitting down, facing Leah her hair just as long as it used to be. She must of heard me and turned around, she hadn't changed at all in the 3 years she was gone. We walked into a hug and I cried, so unbelievably happy I cried.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for everything" I sobbed, referring to all of the nasty things that I had said.

"It's okay." Was all she said at first.

"Plus it's me who should be sorry." She laughed as we hugged.

I broke away and looked at her through my swollen red eyes. She was healthy sure, but she just looked so drained, and exhausted. She was half the Charlie I used to know. She wasn't the strong Police Officer I knew she was broken and tired, she was missing her other half. Which was Brax.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"So you haven't seen him?" She questioned as she handed me my coffee that tasted more like warm water then anything. I drink a lot of coffee of late. I didn't need to ask who 'him' was, I knew exactly. Just thinking about him made me warm, but then made me depressingly sad knowing it was over and the best thing for him would be for me to just leave and go back to living a life without me in it.

"No" I replied, looking down at the coffee in between my hands. I was struggling to keep the tears in my eyes instead of flowing down my cheeks; I was too tired to cry for him.

"Why not? Does he even know you're here? He couldn't possibly, if he did I know for a fact he'd already be here." She said.

"Bianca, I can't! I can't just walk back into his life after 3 & ½ years, he's moved on, he's in a relationship and he's happy. I caused him so much pain it shouldn't be humanly possible." I explained.

"He's not the same Charlie. He's suffering like you are but he learnt to live with it because he thought there was no other option. He's content with Ricky, he's not happy and even if he was, as soon as he knew the truth..." She drifted off.

"Charlie he chased, and chased you and once he got there he didn't let go, he never gave up because there was a fighting chance! He still doesn't know that there is this fighting chance." She begged.

"And he need not know. As soon as I see that Leah will be okay, I'm gone and everything can go back to the way it was. I don't think Brax will find out. I honestly think people will be too afraid to tell him." I sighed.

"Charlie, if he finds out you were here and you didn't go see him he will break, he will break again and go back into that down-ward spiral. Except this time he won't be able to come back up, he won't resurface it will end him." She said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I can't." I almost whispered.

"Bianca, he will hate me for everything I've done. How long I've kept this all to myself for. You don't know him the way I did." I cried, the tears brimming over.

"The love he had for you the love he still has for you, the love he used to quit the River Boys the love he used to prove to you that he could be the guy you needed, will never leave Charlie. It will never cease. If you leave without seeing him you will kill him and kill that love that he still has for you, if you leave it will break his heart all over again. Please don't do this." She requested.

"Maybe that's what he needs; maybe losing those feeling will better his life." I whispered.

"His life would never be better without you in it." She demanded.

"We were never meant to be together Bianca; everything was so hard all the time. No matter what we did something was there to knock us back on our arses." I said after composing myself.

"Now you're trying to talk yourself out of seeing him. You two were sizzling, you both wanted one thing and that was to rip each other clothes off, have sex and lie in bed after cuddling. If there wasn't a struggle then it wasn't real." She stated, I didn't answer.

"And also how could you just leave me? After me finding out the truth and everyone else how could you just disappear again? That's not fair; you can't just come back and then leave, simply because it's easier for you that's selfish!" She cried in anger, I didn't answer once again I had nothing to say.

"Charlie as your friend, if you don't tell him I will." She said quietly but I knew she would, she would make good on that.

"Bianca, if you do that it will ruin everything he has built for himself since I left." I demanded.

"Charlie you never 'left'." She emphasised the last word.

"You died! They was no other option for Brax, he stumbled his way around god he nearly died fighting in that stupid ring all because he didn't want to be here himself! You owe it to him, you don't get to decide what's right or wrong you owe him this much." She said.

"Bianca I can't. It's been too long." I whisper.

Bianca P.O.V

I walked out of the hospital, not long after I had hugged Charlie promised I wouldn't say a thing to Brax but I couldn't honour that. She didn't see Brax fall apart like everyone else did; she didn't understand the pain he went through. I don't think anyone did. So as I made my way through the quiet streets of Summer Bay I found myself parked out the front of Angelo's looking up through my windscreen to where Brax's office would be.

I got out of my car and locked it as I went through the front entrance of the Surf Club and climbed the stairs into Angelo's. I saw Ricky busily working behind the bar, her short hair pulled into a pony tail and I felt a pang of guilt hit me. As soon as Brax heard about this Ricky might as well be non-existent but he needed to know. I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell him.

I remember back to when Charlie had only been gone a few months; I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling when I heard an urgent knock at the door. I flew out of bed and ran down stairs as the knocking proceeded to get heavier. I flung the door open and there he was, he nearly fell out of the door but he caught himself. He was clearly drunk, I could smell the alcohol on him not to mention the empty bottle or bourbon in his hand.

"Bianca, I can't do this." He said, as he dropped the bottle, and as it smashed he leant against the wall and slide down it onto his arse. He put a palm onto the glass covered ground to stabilise him, the glass knowingly slicing into his hand.

"Brax don't do that." I begged him as I knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand, I fresh tattoo etched into his skin 'Cara de mo chroi'. It was in another language I believe, but I know it had something to do with Charlie, later that night I googled the meaning. Friend of my heart is what it translated to.

We sat together for some time, he just cried and cried and continued to talk about her. How much he missed her, how much he wish he could just hold her and kiss her and just let her know how sorry he was. He even told me about their personal endeavours, how they snuck around and he'd climb through her bedroom window just so Ruby and Leah wouldn't find out and so they could spend the night together cuddling like a normal couple. But then he recalled how just a few nights earlier he went to her window and was about to pry it open when he remembered...

Eventually he stopped crying and got to his feet and left, I watched him wonder down to the beach where he sat and watched the waves come in. But when I awoke the next morning he was gone.

"Bianca are you alright?" Ricky questioned as she looked at me.

"Why are you crying, is everything okay?" She questioned, I didn't even realise I was.

"I need to see Brax... Where is he?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"He's in the office..." She said, confused on why I would need to see him. I followed her out the back of the bar and towards his office. She opened the door as I saw Brax sitting behind his laptop before looking up at me, confusion registering on his face. I walked through the door, Ricky following me before closing it.

"Ricky, this is private." I said a little rude, she was shocked but she left. Brax didn't say a thing he just sat there looking at me.

"Brax, there is something I need to tell you..." I trailed.


	3. Chapter Three

**My Resurrection**

**Bianca P.O.V**

As soon as I spoke the words 'She's alive' he was gone, he grabbed his keys and took off out the Fire Emergency door in his office, automatically setting of the alarms. Ricky ran in and asked where he was going but I couldn't answer, I had no clue where he was going, admittedly I thought he most likely would be heading to the hospital but I've never seen him like that before. He didn't ask any questions he didn't doubt me he just legged it straight to his car, reversed quickly and drove off.

"What the hell is happening!?" Ricky questioned as she stopped the alarms from ringing and told the waitress who ran in to tell the customer everything was fine as it was a false alarm.

"Bianca, you need to tell me what is going on!" She demanded angrily.

"I don't know what to tell you." I stammered back.

"You don't just get to waltz in here demand to see Brax ALONE and then have him react that way! You tell me now." She said furiously.

"She's back." Was all I said, I look down the road but Brax's ute was no longer in view.

"WHO!" She cried.

"Charlie, she's back." I said before walking out. My palms were sweaty, my stomach in my throat and my ears burning I sat down outside the Surf Club begging for my decision to tell to be a good thing not a disaster.

**Brax P.O.V**

I didn't know where about Leah's room was in the hospital, I hadn't visited her once but from what I heard she wasn't in a good way so she would have been in the one room where they put the critical care patients. The room I watched Charlie die in, the room she lay so still I knew it was over, the life drained from her face I just couldn't come to grips with it. I held her hand, stroked her face and kissed her lips that were dry and lifeless. Her chest rose, and her heart beat but it wasn't her that was doing in, she was already gone or so we thought... I had to believe it was true; no one would be that cruel to play a joke like that.

I made my way through the hospital, the path etched into my mind forever. I still remember the day Ruby made the decision to flick the switch and ultimately end Charlie's life. We sat there with Charlie for hours after she had gone, I held her petite hand in mine and I kissed it, over and over somehow I couldn't believe this was it, the last time I would ever see her. Her hand grew cold, as did the rest of her body and she lost her colour. But how was that even possible all of it if she was still here?

I walked past all of the people walking through the hallways, their faces a blur. It felt like an eternity but when I finally reached the door to the room I last saw her I alive I stopped. Bianca had told me this is where I would find her but I just couldn't seem to find enough strength to push them open, but when I did I found that she wasn't there... The room was filled with flowers, cards and well wishers but not Charlie. I knew she had been here though I could smell the faintest bit of the perfume she always used to wear...

She knew exactly where Bianca was going when she had promised not to tell me, Bianca also told me about that. Charlie's not stupid, after all these years she still has her cop instincts she could see through the lie Bianca thought she told so well. She was leaving, as she had promised.

"Oi Nate!" I yelled as I saw him walk passed.

"Brax, you've got to be quiet this is a hospital." He said as I walked out to meet him.

"Where is she?" I questioned as he went to walk away but I grabbed him, he looked at me confused.

"Charlie, she was in there with Leah where did she go?" I questioned, losing patience.

"If you're talking about the lady that was visiting Leah, I have no idea she left soon after Bianca in a hurry to. Look mate I owe you nothing so don't act like a do." He said before pulling my hands off him and walking away.

After looking around the hospital I got back into my ute and just drove, with no direction but I soon found myself outside of Charlie's old house. The memories still fresh in my mind. There was no life within the house, no lights on at all so I just kept on driving not entirely sure where I was headed. I wanted to go visit Charlie's grave, that's where I usually liked to go when I'm lost but that seemed ridiculous now. So instead I found myself standing next to Casey's, I looked down on my little brother, like Charlie gone to early. I didn't talk when I went to Casey's grave, whereas when I went to Charlie's I talked to her about everything at the time I felt peace and as if she was there listening to me even though I couldn't see her but now is a different story.

I don't know how long I was standing there for, just staring I wasn't nervous, or angry or anxious about what to do next I was nothing, I felt nothing. My phone started vibrating in my pocket but it took me a few seconds to reach for it and answer it.

"Hey Ricky." I said, knowing it was her from the caller ID.

"Brax when are you coming home?" She questioned, I was actually surprised this was the first time she had called me since I took off.

"I don't know, I'm with Casey at the moment." I said before looking up, noticing the sky getting much darker.

"I thought you may have been, you seem to go there whenever you're confused." She said, but she didn't know the truth. I always went to Charlie's when everything got overwhelming but I never told her that, I thought it might have caused problems. But then something clicked, Charlie and I were very similar in the fact that whenever she was scared or just needed to cry she'd go visit her dad's memorial plaque on the cliff side where his ashes were released. This was long before we got together for the first time but being with her for so long I soon learnt her habits and now I had some direction.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I sat there on the stone bench looking out into the sea where me and Ruby spread dad's ashes. I always felt at peace her; I don't know whether it was dad's presence or the quiet scenery around me, the sea breeze making the long coastal grass whistle in the wind. I sighed, not knowing where to go next. I knew what Bianca was up to, and that's why I left straight after she did I knew where she was going. I got to my feet and brushed myself off heading back to my car and reversed out and started my way driving down the mountain.

My heart stopped as I saw his black come around the corner, he had figured it out. I saw him through the windscreen, he looked so hopeful and I grew warm instantly, this was the first time I had seen him since the day I left his to get ready work.

That night was the first time I told him I loved him; we spent the night cuddling, laughing and making love in his bed. He was such a warm passionate lover; never serious or rough he was attentive and gentle. At first the sex was just that sex; the first time we even had sex he didn't even manage to get all my clothes off. He got off what he needed and it was quick and but unbelievable how he could perform in 10 minutes. I woke up in that program and I looked for his face but he wasn't there and that ruined me, I missed him.

He drove past me without even a second glance and a breathed a sigh of relief. I bought myself a new car when I was released and thankfully Bianca didn't actually get to see it so she wouldn't have been able to tell him what to look for. I felt cruel for trying to evade him like this but it had to be this way, I hope he didn't hate me for this or think I loved him any less then the day I kissed him goodbye. I missed everything about him, I missed his warm hugs and his gentle kisses, his big hands and the way he would roll over in his sleep and pull me in, his body melting into mine, his warm breath on the back of my neck and the way he would wake me up of a morning by kissing the bare skin on my shoulders and then working his way to my neck. He knew my weaknesses, and I hope that when he finds out that I just let him drive past that he will understand that he is still my weakness, I could never keep away from him I'd always come crawling back but this time I simply can't. I looked in the rear vision and saw his ute fading away until eventually I couldn't see it any longer. So he'd find my message and realise.

Brax P.O.V

There were no cars up here but I had to look anyway, I scanned the area looking for that tall beautiful brunette I shared a life with, even if it was only for a short time but I couldn't see her anywhere. I never actually came up here with her so I had no idea where her father's plaque was but I knew it was up here somewhere so I kept looking and eventually something caught my eye. A bouquet of flower on the stone floor next to a little golden plate I soon realised, I looked at the tag on the flowers and I saw her all too familiar handwriting. 'It's been a while dad. I love you – Charlie x' her writing looked scribbled as if she was in a hurry she knew I was coming up here and I know that the car I passed on the way up was her... I let her slip straight through my fingers.

**Hoping you guys can give me a hand **** Looking for some good Chax Fan Fictions to read, what could you guys recommend? Also it's been a long time since last writing I'm a little stuck, I don't know how to reintroduce them? It needs to be something beautiful of course! Cheers in Advance. **


	4. Chapter Four

**My Resurrection**

**Brax P.O.V**

I had nowhere else to go, I didn't know where she was so I walked through the front of the house in climbed into bed next to Ricky but it didn't feel right. It wasn't fair to Ricky, as soon I heard about Charlie my feelings for Ricky just faded, making me wonder if they were ever real in the first place? She rolled over and cuddled into my side and I put my arm around her, not entirely sure what to do next. I didn't want a relationship no more, not with her so how was I meant to tell her this? She lived here with me; this place being her home where was she to go. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I followed the motel receptionist and when she stopped at the door of my room I balked. I stood there not wanting to go any further.

"Is everything okay?" The lady asked me, slightly confused on my sudden nervousness.

"Um no everything is fine..." I smiled as she handed me the key and I entered the room. I sighed, I come to this motel knowing it was a quiet private place but I never expected this. Out of the 70 or so room how on Earth did I get given this one...

The room Brax would rent out for us to have time together, have sex and lay in bed after cuddling and laughing. It was great, usually ever other time we got to 'be' together it was at mine and as soon as we had finished I would push him out the door worried that the girls would be home anytime soon. But not here, I'd tell them I'd be working late and I'd come here to meet him and be like a normal couple. We'd have dinner together, eating take-away while watching TV, take showers together, which was something that we'd never get the chance to doat mine and it was fun. The shower being so small and Brax being as big as he is it didn't make for much room. He'd have one hand on my hip and the other gentling holding my face as we'd kiss.

The water running down over us as we'd hold each other, his warm body and the hot water a perfect combination, but when he got sick of leaning down he would pick me up and run his hand down my back and wrap them under my arse holding me to him, my legs would wrap around his strong body and not before long we'd carry us to the bed and we'd make love. We'd lie in bed after and even once I feel asleep and woke up that morning wrapped in his big arms and his naked warm body and it was perfect. It was the most comforted I had felt in my entire life, but now instead of me opening the door and seeing him waiting for me with that cheeky smile I felt more lonely then I ever had.

**Brax P.O.V**

I rolled over in the morning, Ricky still fast asleep beside me. I got to my feet and got dressed, as I closed the door to our bedroom she awoke.

'Brax?" She questioned, I re-opened the door and looked in.

"Yeah Ricky?" I said guiltily, I was caught sneaking out of our bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she sat up, still groggy from sleep.

"Just going for a surf, I won't be too long." I said before I closed the door again, mounted my surfboard onto my roof and headed towards my favourite surfing spot where I can just relax.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over in the motel bed, the motel bed I had shared with Brax for so long, but not surprisingly he wasn't there, I must have dreamt it.

I managed to sleep through the night for the first time in a long time, but I still felt exhausted. I knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, so instead I made a coffee to try and keep me awake. It wasn't always like this, when I was in the program I didn't care enough to get out of bed. I'd stay there all day trying to sleep them away as I had nowhere else to be... I still had nowhere else to be now but I thought I owed it to someone to get out of bed every day.

I ventured out of my room and decided to head somewhere that was a little bit familiar, hoping it might make my day just a little bit better. I walked down the fern covered path, where I used to hold Brax's hand, the place was so secluded we knew that no one we knew would be around, that's why Brax picked it. He picked it so we could hold hands and go for a walk together, something most couples would take for granted. I made my way down to the beach, and sat on the sand that was still cold from the tide only being here an hour or two ago.

This beach was nothing special to the eye; it didn't have glowing sand or much room at all, I guess that's why it wasn't very popular. It did however have pretty amazing waves as far as Brax was concerned they were the best waves he had seen in a while. So that's what we would do, I would tell Ruby I was in Yabbie Creek for a conference and he'd tell Heath that he was in the city to get supplies but we weren't. We were here together. I lay back in the sand, the sun slowly starting to warm it up and I close my eyes. The feeling of the sun hitting my face made me feel refreshed, the cool breeze blowing over me, keeping me from getting hot but when I heard the ferns rustling behind me I sat up quickly and gathered my things. I wasn't staying here if someone else was planning on. I got to my feet and picked up my thongs, and my wallet. The breeze blew my hair around my face stopping me from seeing who was there.

"Charlie?" His voice was as clear as it ever had been; I looked up and felt my legs go weak. My voice got caught in my throat as I tried to speak. He was standing there, his torso bare and his body as tanned and toned as it was the day I left.

"Brax" I whispered.


	5. Chapter Five

**My Resurrection**

**Chapter Five:**

**Brax P.O.V**

I parked at the guest area of the motel. I associated this place with so much happiness it was actually quiet hard to come here, especially knowing that somewhere in this world she was actually alive. As I was walking down to the beach that me I passed the room that we used to occupy for hours upon hours on end just spending time together and hoping that our families wouldn't get worried and call us, meaning we'd have to leave. As much as I loved Heath and Casey they'd always end up ringing and we'd have to pry ourselves apart, just wishing that we could spend the night together and wake up still in each other company, but that was a rare event and when it did happen we never took it for granted.

It was occupied, how I knew that was because of the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door. I laughed a bit, that is exactly what me and Charlie used to do. So it wouldn't surprise me if there was some other sex-deprived couple in there just happy to be alone together, or more frequently like us, stripping each other's clothes off. When we were most desperate to be together our clothes would be off before I even managed to lay her onto the bed. I'd open the door as we didn't say hi we would walk into each other and I'd automatically lift her up and she'd wrap her long, sexy smooth legs around me as I somehow managed to lock the door whilst concentrating on her.

I'd smile thinking about those days, where the relationship was so new that we just ran on sex and it was great. But as it usually does we went from quick, erotic and naughty sex with her leaving scratches now my back and me slamming her up against walls and doors, neck and lip biting to more passionate 'love making' as most call it. Where we'd kiss and run each other's hands all over each other's bodies and love each other, but not that I worried. Charlie liked to get rough every now and then, which was great but I did love the more sensual moments.

I walked through the motel grounds and finally made it to the path that led to the beach. As I was walking through the trees I saw someone already sitting down on the beach, but as they heard my footsteps they quickly got to their feet. As I cleared the shrubbery I could see her gathering her stuff, and I was struck. She had not changed one bit, her long hair cascaded down her back that was exposed from the light flowly beach dress, like the ones she used to wear over her bikinis. Her long legs still led to her amazingly perfect body and even from the dress I could see that Charlie still enjoyed jogging and keeping fit. She wasn't even going to look up at me, by the looks of it she was going to keep her head down and get out of here without even so much of a glance.

"Charlie?" I managed to ask, and she froze still. The wind had wrapped her air around her face, like it always used to. She stood up unsteadily and looked at me, her face frightened as she registered my voice.

"Brax" She said shakily, her eyes brimming with tears that began to spill over and see looked away.

"Charlie, what are you crying for?" I asked her; worried that she thought I was going to hurt her. She just shook her head and kept her face away from me, I walked closer to her but she backed away.

"Please Brax don't." She begged, looking up at me the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't what?" I questioned, as I stepped closer this time she didn't back away and I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her tears on my chest and I hugged her tighter, her head nuzzled into me, mine resting on her shoulder as I took her in. How in all the dreams, nothing was as good as the real thing.

After a short few seconds she put her hands on my chest and pushed away.

"We can't do this..." She whispered as she tried to walk away, I held her hand and she looked up at me again. I didn't say anything, I just stepped into her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, like I had done many times before, and cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Charlie I missed you so much, and I need this to happen." I whispered as I leant my head on hers. She didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted this as much as I did because she nodded slightly and leant up and to kiss me. Our lips met for the first time in 3 & ½ years. She leant into me, her arms wrapped around my neck as I held her face to mine. The kiss was so short, she broke away as I tried to make it into something more, she left me lingering but I smiled as I looked down at her.

"Brax I can't..." She said again before she went to walk away but I followed her, running to keep up with her before I grabbed her hand and held hers in mine.

"Charlie, it's been so long and if you walk away you might as well be signing my death certificate because I can't live without you, not now I know. I'm not letting you walk out again." I begged her.

"We can't just pick up where we left up, so much has changed Brax you have a girlfriend now." She said as she gripped my hand.

"I don't Charlie, its over. Ricky and I are done; it was done the second I heard. Charlie I never moved on, I couldn't I just learnt to live with it but it never left. I loved you then and I love you know, I loved you this entire time." I explained, even though the start was technically a lie it didn't feel it. Because it was over I just hadn't told her yet.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Charlie please, don't leave me again." He begged his voice cracking and the tears starting to form.

I couldn't stop it any longer; he was just as broken as I was and I was so tired of fighting it. I started fighting it the second I woke up alone in the program and haven't stopped since and I was so tired, I was so exhausted and wrecked from fighting the urge to be with him, his girlfriend was the only problem and if she was out of the picture that it couldn't possibly be the wrong thing to do.

We ended up on our old motel bed, naked before we even managed to hit the sheets. I was on top, sitting on his muscular body as his hands flew to my face bringing me down to him. Our bodies melted into each other and it was like we had never been a part, his hand went from my face carefully down my neck and in-between my breast before sliding around to my back and down to my waist where he managed to flip me over. He was settled between my naked legs, looking down over my body he moaned before he began kissing me again. I held his huge head in my hand, as he pulled away and lent his forehead against mine.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and I smiled before reaching up for him, missing his lips upon mine.

We laugh like we always used to, but eventually our need to be one overwhelmed us and he carefully slipped into me, I moaned in ecstasy and leant my head back exposing my neck, he knew what I wanted and he began to kissed at my neck before making his way up my throat and back to my lips.

There was nothing difficult about us when we were doing this, it was just so easy. We'd start to kiss and he'd loss momentum before pulling away and putting his face into my neck picking up his pace again as his one hand was gently on my face and the other on my hip. I loved when he moaned; it was just so invigorating knowing that he loved this so much. He'd get lost within it all and just groan as he'd kiss my neck.

After the long session I lay in his arms, his body pressed up against mine as he traced my hip and kissing the skin on my bare shoulder. He lays back and I lay back with him as he puts his arm behind my neck and leans his head down to kiss up on my forehead. I look up at him and his eyes are skimming my naked body before his eyes grow sad and his free hand moves down to my belly and moves over the two holes in my stomach that have now healed over with scars, ruining the perfect flat stomach I used to have.

He looked down at me, his eyes riddled with sadness.

"Don't worry about it." I whisper, as I roll onto my stomach so the scars are out of his view.

He remained quiet, but his fingers traced up my spine. I don't know how long we stayed there, in each other's arms but by the time he reluctantly sat up the sun was now setting. We had been here since morning and hadn't moved to do anything, not even to shower or to eat we were content there, nothing could ruin it.

"I have to go, but I will be back as soon as I can." He said as he leant over me, kissing my lips. I nodded as he slowly pulled away, only to kiss my forehead.

"Charlie, you have to promise me that when I come back you will be still here waiting for me." He said as he pulled his boardies on. I couldn't leave. I didn't say anything; I just sat up and got to my knees, pulling the sheets with me before leaning towards him. He meant me halfway and kissed me passionately and leaving.


End file.
